


Wouldn't You?

by zabira



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They had twenty minutes before their handlers came to take Adam and his Idol back to Atlantic City.  David didn't waste any time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete PWP with a very slight D/s flavor. It was inspired by the [GMA performance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HagQhArLMMk) this summer and by [some of](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/1610465.html) [the pictures](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/1606136.html) that came out of those shenanigans. Initial audience and cheerleading by BrynnMcK. Beta thanks to Dugrival. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: No disrespect intended to any of the persons depicted herein. This is purely fictional, and not in any way intended as an accurate representation of reality.

They had twenty minutes before their handlers came to take Adam and his Idol back to Atlantic City. David didn't waste any time. Soon as the cameras were off, he was shoving and pulling at Adam, wrestling him into one of the trailers that had been set aside as a dressing room. It wasn't exactly a struggle. Adam's eyes widened at first, but then settled into a very amused, only slightly surprised and definitely cooperative expression almost immediately.

It hadn't been entirely clear whether or not the teasing, flirtatious glances Adam had been throwing him all day were impersonal, nothing more than his natural desire to be provocative. David had been half-convinced that Adam would laugh in his face the second David grabbed him. He'd been more than willing to take that chance, but he needn't have worried.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Adam grabbed David's hair and shoved his tongue in David's mouth, using his weight to muscle them both back against the wall. They fell against it with a thud that rattled the flimsy structure. David had a moment to wonder what his handlers were going to say at this latest failure of subtlety, but Adam didn't miss a beat. He shoved his leg between David's thighs and was grinding into him with an intensity that almost hurt.

David gasped around the tongue filling his mouth, and Adam pulled away. His hands were still in David's hair. David could feel the tug of strands caught in his leather cuff, and Adam used the leverage to pull David's head against the wall, arching his neck almost painfully. When their eyes met, Adam grinned.

"What exactly is it that you do?" he said. He looked as if he were expecting a very short list.

David grinned back. Instead of answering right away, he grabbed Adam's hips and spun them both around.

"I think the better question is, 'What _don't_ I do?'"

"And?" One of Adam's perfectly-shaped eyebrows quirked up in skepticism.

David shrugged. "Not much."

In fact, he was having a hard time thinking of a single thing he didn't want to do with Adam. The man's carefully applied makeup and elaborately styled hair only accentuated the way he carried himself: like someone who is confident he can turn you inside out and make you like it. David was pretty sure the full carnival ride was nothing short of extraordinary.

They didn't have time for fancy right then, so he didn't challenge the look on Adam's face. Instead he shoved Adam back against the wall and slithered to his knees, pressing against Adam's body as much as he could on the way down.

Then he put his hands very deliberately on Adam's thighs and slid his cheek slowly against the hard length inside Adam's jeans, nuzzling at it in an obvious tease.

David knew exactly what kind of picture he was making, and when Adam's breath caught, he laughed in triumph. Gotcha.

He looked up and Adam was grinning, like he knew the joke was on him and didn't care. "So that's the way it's gonna be?"

Still smiling, Adam reached out and tangled his fingers in David's hair, slowly tightening them until David could feel a tingling burn of pain. It felt good, like scratching too hard at an itch you didn't even know was there. A shiver of pleasure worked its way down David's spine, but he tried hard not to show it on his face.

A glance at Adam told him that he hadn't quite succeeded. He didn't call David on it, just tugged at him again and said, "Okay?"

David flexed his fingers on Adam's thighs but didn't make any move to pull away. "Surely there's a better word for it."

Adam laughed. "Spectacular."

And then he was pulling one hand away to unbuckle his heavy, silver belt and open his jeans. When David reached up to help, Adam gripped hard at his hair and he got the message. _Stay still_. Okay. He could play that game.

So when Adam pulled his cock out, hard and rosy and already shiny with pre-come at the tip, David didn't reach for it, just watched Adam's face and waited. Adam still looked as if he didn't believe what was happening. David was almost sure he thought they were playing some elaborate game of chicken.

Whatever, he'd figure it out soon enough. David caught Adam's eye and then licked his lips as suggestively as he could.

Still as if he were testing David, Adam pulled at him, stretching his neck back, and then took his cock in his other hand and rubbed the head of it over David's lips, following the path of his tongue.

David let his lips open slowly over it, flicking out his tongue to catch the salty, bitter taste at the tip. His mouth watered, but he made no move for what he wanted, sticking to the rules Adam had set for them. He almost felt like laughing at where they found themselves, but he couldn't do it without letting go. His eyes crinkled at the corners though and Adam said, "You are unbelievable."

Then he cupped his hands around the back of David's head and twisted his hips, fucking his cock into David's mouth.

Yeah, that was it. David loved this, the way his tongue naturally cradled the head of Adam's cock, the silky-soft feel of it as it slid over his palate. His stomach twisted with a pang of fear at not being in control, but even that felt good right now. Adam was pushing him past his limits with every motion, but he wasn't being rough about it, just carefully and deliberately insistent.

Adam set up a rhythm that was just a little too fast and just a little too hard. He was muttering under his breath the whole time, not really for David's benefit, "I can't believe my life somedays. Do you know how many times I've watched you sing? I don't even know _why_ you're letting me do this. Jesus Christ, your _mouth_. Oh, fuck, the way you take it." Each successive sentence sounded more breathless and halting, until they cut off completely.

Adam's rhythm was speeding up with his gasps of breath, and he was being less and less careful, his cock nudging against the back of David's throat, making his eyes water.

With every push, David's belly jumped with another spike of pleasure, and his dick was straining against his zipper. He was that on edge, just from letting Adam use him like this, from the effort of keeping still, not touching himself, not pulling Adam closer or pushing him away. Conflicting impulses raced through him, winding him up tighter, until the tension just snapped and drained away. Then he was simply in his body, savoring the the ache in his jaw, the bitter taste in his mouth, the sting of Adam's hands tangled in his hair. His mind shut off, letting him ride the sensations. He wanted to live in this moment forever.

So when Adam began to pull away, David reacted on instinct. He broke all at once, wrapping his hands around Adam's hips and pulling him closer as, above him, Adam choked out, "I'm going to--David, you don't have to-" David didn't listen, fought against the tug of Adam's hands in his hair for the first time, working his tongue ruthlessly against the head of Adam's cock until his words broke off with a sharp cry. And then Adam was coming, pulsing in David's mouth, sharp taste flooding his senses. David held on, drinking him down greedily.

Finally, he let Adam push his head away and their eyes met. Adam was still out of breath, but he grinned and said, "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

David smirked back up at Adam. "Uh-huh." He was trying to play it cool, but his own breath wasn't under his control and his voice cracked on the second syllable.

Adam's eyes trailed down David's body, zeroing in on his cock. David felt it flex against the constriction of his jeans, begging for touch. "Come on," Adam said, tugging on his shoulders, "Let me take care of that for you."

As soon as David struggled to his feet, Adam wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, messy and slow. David sank into the kiss gratefully, too uncoordinated to do anything else. He leaned into Adam as Adam used his other hand to tug at David's belt and open his pants.

The first touch of Adam's fingers felt so intense, it was almost painful. David groaned around Adam's tongue and then had to pull away to catch his breath. Oh, this was going to be embarrassing. Adam worked his hand gently over the head of David's cock and laughed when David shivered. "This isn't going to take long, is it?"

David didn't answer, just hid his face in Adam's neck and panted as Adam stroked him.

Adam bent his head to watch his own hand, and began whispering in time with his movements. "Come on, that's it, you're so close, I can feel it. Oh my god, David, you were so hot on your knees for me, I wish I could make this good for you, come on, come on, come on."

That voice and Adam's clever fingers were driving David crazy, and he bit at Adam's neck, forgetting to be careful. Adam, startled, gripped him just a _little_ too tightly, and that was enough. Just like that, he was coming, his whole body shaking with it, Adam's hands gentling him through it.

When David was coherent enough to stand on his own two feet, Adam caught his eye, brought his hand to his mouth and licked David's come off it, fastidious like a cat cleaning his own paws.

"Jesus," David said, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Nothing we really have time for, I'm guessing." Adam pulled David back to lean on him, wrapping his arms around David's back and holding on, letting them both calm down.

They were slumped against the wall, breathing into one another's hair when reality finally intruded.

There was a knock on the door, but David's handler didn't even wait for an answer before opening it. She was already talking as she stepped inside, "Guys, you just about--?" She stopped, and her eyes widened. The look on her face was somewhere between shock and laughter.

It was glaringly obvious what they'd been doing. Both of their pants were still undone, David's shirt was partially unbuttoned--when did that happen?--and Adam's makeup was smeared from where David licked it off him. They were still slightly out of breath, and probably looked like two teenagers busted by their parents.

This wasn't the first time Marie had walked in on him like this. Hell, it wasn't even the first time she'd seen him with a guy, but Adam Lambert was a _slightly_ different class of hook-up. It appeared that he'd finally managed to surprise her, because she stood there for a few seconds, her mouth opening and closing on words that never quite got out.

David used the time to zip his pants and buckle his belt, winking at Adam while he did it. The man had looked briefly freaked at being caught, but he'd relaxed once he'd seen how unconcerned David was. His return smile was only a bit sheepish.

"Marie," David prompted, "did you need something?"

Her eyes snapped to his face--he didn't even _want_ to know what she'd been staring at--and she managed to stammer out her message, "Um, Adam has to get back to the venue? Kris was looking for him?"

David glanced to Adam, who was back to looking a little dazed, as if he couldn't quite process what had just happened. He'd fixed his clothes and done something to his makeup, but he still looked like someone who'd been very thoroughly kissed.

"You okay?" David asked.

Adam met his eyes calmly enough. "Way better than okay. You?"

David grinned. "Oh, yes."

Marie cleared her throat. That was all the time they were going to get.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss David's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, and then he walked out to where Kris was waiting for him.

David stood in the doorway to watch them, and he saw the precise moment Kris figured it out.

"Adam! I can't believe you." Kris cracked up laughing, grabbing Adam's shoulder and half-shaking him. "How do you even _do_ that?"

Adam was finally blushing, but he pretended to be cool about it, "What? Like you wouldn't if you had the chance?"

"Maybe so." Kris sobered. "What's Drake going to say about it?"

Oh. David hadn't even thought about that.

Adam grinned, "Drake? He's just going to be mad I didn't take a picture. Man, Kris, you shoulda seen-"

Kris shoved at Adam, his ears going as pink as his shirt, "Oh my gosh, that is so not what I need to be thinking about the next time I meet him."

Adam let Kris push him away a little and then wove back in and looped his arm over Kris's shoulders. "Too bad," he teased, "Lord knows that's what I'm going to be doing."

"Classy," Kris scowled, but David could see he was only pretending to be mad. Adam poked his arm and he immediately started to laugh again. "You are one of a kind, Lambert."

"You better believe it, Allen."

Then they were out of earshot, leaving him to face Marie. She was staring at him as if he were a strange creature she'd never seen before.

"David," she blurted, "What in the world?"

David shrugged, and then borrowed his response from Adam, "Oh, like you wouldn't?"

She blushed, "Well yeah, but-"

David just stared her down, "Marie, _Adam_. _Lambert_."

"Yeah, okay, I see your point."

"That's what I thought."

~fin


End file.
